


The Last of her kind

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Whole new series, I hope you enjoy featuring G!P Emma Swan) Emma Swan is the last of her kind since the war, now all she does is travel and do different jobs, her best friend Ruby has 2 new jobs for her.





	The Last of her kind

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like part 1 to the series.

Emma Swan who was the last of her kind since the war obliterated her people leaving only her alive, she was a survivor and she preferred the silence instead having people travel with her though she had many friends and many allies.

Her species were called the Seekers, they were ancient and had a life span that lasted millennium, they were an all-female species and most had powers.

Even though they were an all-female species, there were 2 very diverse types the Seekers, the normal Seekers were like human women and there were the Futanari Seekers were women who had penis’s.

Emma was a Futanari Seeker but she had not had sex in a long time since before the war with the Ravens, when her wife was alive and so was her family.

The war was won by the United Galaxy Federation against the ruthless Ravens, her own people helped the federation in the ultimate battle with the Ravens but the Ravens destroyed everything in the war, including her home and her wife and daughters until her own people were destroyed, there was nothing left of her home world except a grave yard.

The Ravens were gone; extinct but so was the Seekers except Emma who was the last survivor.

The Ship was floating silently as Emma was laying on her bunk sleeping, twitching and groaning softly as she dreamt of her life before the war, when everything was happy.

With a groan the sound of her Video communicator started beeping and she rolled onto her back “Ugh what?” she groaned wiping her eyes before looking at the screen “Shit!” she snarled “What do you want Ruby?” she growled between her teeth.

“Whoa somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed” Ruby teased.

Emma smirked “Fuck you” she replied. 

Ruby merely laughed it off “Love you too babes, I got a job offer for you” she said.

Emma yawned as she grabbed her water off the floor before jumping off her bunk “Ok I’m listening” she replied.

Ruby smiled and fluttered her eyelashes “Well some scientists from Snow industries would like for a pilot to pick them up and transport them and their latest project to a space station above Dawn 5” Ruby said and Emma sighed.

“How much?” Emma asked curious, she was in no position to turn down a job.

“500.000 Credits” Ruby said and Emma ran a hand through her hair before nodding her head “Why do I get the feeling this is going to bite me in the ass?” she asked herself before looking back at the screen “Ok Ruby, set it up” Emma said.

“Great, you’ll pick them up on colony world Athena 2” Ruby said before winking “Love you”

Emma shook her head “Fuck you too” she said with a smirk and Ruby just laughed before closing the vidcom, Emma sat there with a smirk “Bitch” she whispered fondly before heading to the pilot’s seat.

Athena 2 was the largest world that the Human’s settled, it was uninhabited and spent 200 years to terraform, Emma could remember watching the Human’s first settle on the new world with her wife long before the war started.

Athena 2 was filled with cities and large corporations notably the largest corporation named Snow industries run by Mary Margaret Blanchard, she was sweet and kind but when it came to her business then she was bad ass and ruthless.

Emma landed her ship ‘The Phoenix’ on the docks before disembarking, she hated having passengers aboard her ship but she needed the credits.

The Docks were bustling with people and Emma was waiting at the arranged meeting point for the scientists to arrive, it was an hour later when they finally showed “Miss Swan” the lead scientist asked and she nodded her head taking notice of the doctor and his colleagues as well as their lab equipment’s.

“You’re late” she said as she pushed herself off the wall and she looked them over, the lead scientist regarded her nervously and he looked to her gun which was resting on her hip before shaking his head and smiling “I apologies, we had some technical difficulties” he replied.

“Docking bay 5, ship called The Phoenix, meet me there” she said and they nodded heading towards the dock she mentioned as she headed off, she received another communication from Ruby about a passenger who wanted to travel from Athena 2 to Nexus 7 which was a moon base colony on the other side of the galaxy.

Emma arrived at the location where to meet the passenger when she saw her, a gorgeous brunette coming towards her “Emma Swan” she queried and Emma nodded her head biting her lip.

“Yes” she replied and the brunette held a hand out to her “I’m Regina Mills, I need transport to Nexus 7” she said politely and Emma nodded her head “Get what you need and head to docking bay 5, I’ll be waiting” Emma said and Regina nodded before walking away.

Emma’s heard was pounding in her chest from the smile she got from Regina and watching Regina move as she walked away had Emma’s mouth dry and her seeker blood rushing to another part of her body, basically her penis was standing at attention.

Emma walked back onto the cargo hold of her ship and saw the scientists working on their equipment mean whilst Regina carried her luggage on board, Emma hit the button and the cargo bay doors closed as soon as Regina was on board.

“Ok listen up” Emma said loudly getting the scientists and Regina’s attention “I’m going to tell you this, I have rules I like to enforce, from here to your bunks is where your free to roam, you will not approach my quarters unless it’s an emergency, do you understand?” they nodded their head and Emma continued “Also I prefer my credits in advance” the scientists handed her the credits she was owed ‘500,000’ from the scientists and 20,000 from Regina.

Emma watched Regina head to her quarters, throwing a smile over her shoulders to Emma who gulped “I’m going to hell” she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) *Hugs*


End file.
